


A Million Kisses

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, They just love each other a lot, just... yearning, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Alex loves Miles' kisses.





	A Million Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can never seem to just.... write one story and stick with it; I wrote this tiny drabble about Alex and Miles kissing :) Enjoy!

There was a million ways to kiss someone, and Alex had been kissed in many different ways, and in all kinds of places. All those previous kisses, however, from anyone else, hardly compared to all the kisses that Miles had given him. Everything about them was special, sacred, unique. And with Miles, Alex was always amazed at how he could make him feel like he was being kissed for the first time over and over again.   
Alex remembers their first kiss, Miles had shyly asked him if he could kiss him while they were lying together in a quiet hotel room. That first kiss turned into many, but every single one was just as soft and gentle as the first. It was then that Alex realized that kissing Miles was better than kissing anyone else on earth, and he never wanted to stop.   
After that first kiss, they found as many excuses as possible to sneak a kiss. Whether it be going out for a smoke together, or just sticking behind the group as they walked down the street, they always found a way to steal a quick smooch.   
When they moved in together, Alex could finally kiss Miles whenever he wanted, which was all the time. Lazy Sundays were always spent in bed, watching James Bond movies and missing half of them because Alex decided Miles looked far too adorable, and he couldn’t resist putting his lips on that crooked smile.   
Miles had a special way of subtly making Alex melt, and the way he did it was by placing a hand on Alex’ cheek and kissing the side of his head. It was a habit of Miles’; if Alex was making coffee, or reading a book on the couch, Miles would make his day by giving him a small kiss. Many times, when they lounged on the couch together, or in bed, Miles would take Alex’ hand and press his lips to his palm, so gently that Alex wouldn’t notice if he wasn’t staring. Then Miles would turn his hand over, repeating that same soft gesture to his knuckles and fingers.   
When they went out with their mates, each time Miles would return from the bar with a round of drinks, he’d give Alex a kiss on the cheek. Those kisses tended to become sloppier with each return, but the goofy smile that always accompanied them made Alex’ heart flutter.   
Good morning kisses, goodnight kisses, thank you kisses, goodbye kisses, and _I missed you today_ kisses were so common that Alex began to wonder how he ever survived before he was constantly being showered in Miles’ love and adoration. Each one had a specific code; I want you, I need you, I’m glad you’re here, I love you.   
Miles had told Alex that his favorite way of kissing him was a peck on the nose, just because of the way Alex would grin and scrunch his nose.   
There were other kisses too; kisses on the mouth that tasted of sweet wine and Miles’ Parliament cigarettes, deep kisses with Miles’ tongue making Alex gasp for air and beg for more. Love bites left on his neck by a hungry lover. Delicate kisses on his back while Miles made love to him, making him shiver with ecstasy. The sloppy kisses and bites placed on the insides of Alex’ thighs always made him whimper, he couldn’t get enough of them. The feather light kisses placed on his hip bones and on his stomach made his breath hitch in his throat, and those deliberate kisses placed further down had a dizzying effect.   
There are a million ways you can kiss someone, and Alex can’t wait to experience every single one with Miles.


End file.
